vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Dream
Tiering? How is this not MSS via scaling? Pardon me if that came off as rude.--The real cal howard (talk) 17:33, July 19, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering too. Star dream isn't a random boss, it's a final boss important to the plot. Not only that, but it's the same species as NOVA. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) I need to make a thread about this later, but in short, because of how the Kirbyverse handles its plots, I don't believe every single thing Kirby fights should scale to him just because, as their power varies. Besides, it's far less ridiculous than Multi-Solar System level bees Also, you're thinking of the Access Ark, which has the face of NOVA; Star Dream is the computer that fuses with and controls it. Also, any relation to the actual Galactic NOVA beyond the visual resemblance and hidden boss fight in the True Arena falls in the realm of theory and speculation, as the game never elaborates on the relation between the two. Unclechairman (talk) 03:13, July 19, 2016 (UTC) So Queen Sectonia scales but not Star Dream? That seems quite baseless. Magolor has confirmed that they are multiple NOVA. They are a species. Just saying it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to have Stat Dream scales. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 03:20, July 19, 2016 (UTC) My point is that Multi-Solar System level Queen Sectonia is silly as well, if not more so. There's nothing suggesting that she or Star Dream are on the same level as Dark Crafter or Dark Nebula (if I recall, those two are the reason for Kirby's current rating) other than the fact that they fought Kirby, which to me given the nature of the series, isn't enough of a reason. I don't recall such a thing being said. It's been a while since I've played Return to Dream Land. Care to refresh my memory? Unclechairman (talk) 03:41, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Picture Change? I found some decent fan art of Star Dream in it's base and Soul OS forms on Pixiv. Would it be acceptable to swap out the screencap with these? If so, how shall I credit the artists? Unclechairman (talk) 18:47, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Well, I agree that they do look nicer. You can simply mention "Credit to name" in the image texts. Antvasima (talk) 04:23, July 31, 2016 (UTC) I've left this unattended for a while. I'll swap out the pictures now. Unclechairman (talk) 05:47, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I've inserted the pictures and put them in a tabber, but how do I insert a caption on pictures in a tabber so I can credit the artists? Unclechairman (talk) 06:14, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Just write a standard image text, with a link imbedded, after these symbols that I inserted at the end: "|" Antvasima (talk) 08:44, October 20, 2016 (UTC) When I did that, the text didn't appear underneath the images, but when I hovered the cursor over them. I don't think I can embed a link that way. In the meantime, I put credits in a note section at the bottom of the page. Unclechairman (talk) 08:56, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay then. Antvasima (talk) 14:13, October 20, 2016 (UTC)